


Vis sans regrets

by AmyVersailles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyVersailles/pseuds/AmyVersailles
Summary: L'apocalypse semble être passée, pourtant l'Enfer et le Paradis n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. L'histoire se passe un an après les événements survenus à Tadfield. Et il se pourrait bien que les Ineffable Husbands soient en danger... POV Crowley.





	Vis sans regrets

Cela faisait un an que l'apocalypse avait été évitée de justesse sur terre. Aziraphale et Crowley avaient décidé après leur déjeuner au Ritz de retourner dans la boutique de l'ange, afin de boire une quantité astronomique d'alcool et de fêter leur réussite. Après quelques verres, Crowley avait été le premier à avouer ses sentiments à Aziraphale.

S'en était suivi une longue déclaration d'amour de la part d'Aziraphale, et depuis ce jour, les amoureux ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Aujourd'hui cependant, un mardi somme toute classique, marquait leur première réelle dispute depuis l'incident sous le kiosque, quelques jours avant la non apocalypse. Tout cela pour une histoire de chien, qu'Aziraphale souhaitait adopter mais que Crowley refusait, lui rappelant que trop bien le chien des enfers.

Le démon venait donc de claquer la porte, en colère, suite à une remarque de la part de l'Ange, et s'était dirigé vers la forêt environnante.

\- Ngk murmura t'il, essayant de faire redescendre la pression et de ne pas attaquer les pigeons qui passaient devant lui. Il n'y aura pas de chien dans cette maison !

\- Oh je suis d'accord avec toi Crowley … sachant qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de maison du tout avec ton … Ange !

Crowley s'arrêta, terrifié par la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna, sur ses gardes.

\- Hastur … Que fais tu ici ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop ton petit manège de la dernière fois. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je te surveille sur terre. Que je vois ton petit cinéma avec l'Ange. Aziru..Aziraphu... Enfin, l'Ange. Tu as stoppé la guerre, tu n'as pas eu de poursuites ni pour ton crime sur Ligur ni pour ta tentative de meurtre sur moi... L'enfer n'attend que de se battre et c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer. Le Paradis arrive aussi. Ils seront là dans un instant.

Tout circulait rapidement dans l'esprit de Crowley. La guerre ? Le Paradis sur Terre ? Un sentiment de nausée s'empara de lui alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Même sans Adam, ils avaient réussi à trouver un moyen de relancer la machine et de venir sur battre sur Terre. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Azir...

Hastur avait dû suivre les pensées silencieuses de Crowley car il reprit la parole en affichant un mauvais rictus.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Crowley, tu n'auras pas le temps de voir cette guerre car je vais t 'éliminer. Et l'ennemi se charge à l'heure actuelle de ton petit protégé.

Hastur fit apparaître une épée enflammée venant de nulle part.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ci !!!!

Le démon se mit alors à foncer droit sur Crowley qui, plus rapide et plus malin que son collègue, l'évita de justesse, récupéra son épée dans un claquement de doigts et l’enfonça en plein cœur d'Hastur.

Ce dernier poussa un cri d'horreur qui s'évanouit bien vite, sa silhouette disparaissant liquéfié sur place.

Crowley prit le temps d'accuser le coup et de digérer les nouvelles. Il était bien content de s'être débarassé du démon, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la sécurité de son ange. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison en colère et laisser Aziraphale seul !

Il partit en sens inverse, en courant le plus vite possible.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant leur cottage, la maison était vide.

\- Aziraphale ?!!! Aziraphale Où es-tu ???

Un sentiment de déjà vu s'empara de lui. Mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, il sentait toujours la présence de l'Ange sur Terre, signe qu'Aziraphale était toujours vivant. Crowley essaya de repérer la présence de son compagnon lorsqu'il entendit de grands cris parvenir depuis le village situé à quelques centaines de mètres de chez eux. Des enfants hurlaient de terreur pendant que de plus en plus de voix s'élevaient. Ni une ni deux, Crowley se dépêcha de se rendre sur place, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Au loin, Belzeebub et Gabriel suivaient l'avancement de leurs troupes.

Des cargaisons entières d'anges et de démons s'affrontaient, au milieu d'humains complètement paniqués, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Les démons s'amusaient à disperser femmes et enfants tout en attaquant les anges, pendant que ces derniers les combattaient. Crowley tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant à apercevoir Aziraphale mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Comment faire pour arrêter cette guerre ?

Soudain, il vit un démon de second rang s'approcher dangereusement d'un petit groupe d'enfants âgés de cinq, six ans, tous recroquevillés dans un coin, ne pouvant s'échapper loin de la menace.

\- Je vais vous manger tout cru … Je n'ai pas goûté à de l'humain depuis si longtemps hahahaha, souffla le démon en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

\- Je ne crois pas non !

Le démon se retourna et aperçut Crowley, qui tenait précautionneusement du bout des doigts une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

\- Tu n'es pas mort Crowley ?

\- Moi non mais toi, oui ! répondit Crowley, en lançant le contenu sur lui.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! hurla de douleur le démon qui se décomposa sur le sol en quelques secondes.

De l'eau bénite. Depuis leur mésaventure de l'Apocalypse, et ne se sentant pas toujours en sécurité, Crowley gardait sur lui une petite réserve d'eau bénite sous scellé. Cela venait de s'avérer très utile.

Il baissa son regard vers les enfants, leur souriant de manière bienveillante.

\- Ne craignez rien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar, vous allez vite retrouver vos parents.

Mais les petits humains regardèrent derrière lui, effrayés.

\- Tu crois réellement cela, Crowley ?

Le cœur du démon rata un battement. Aziraphale. Il se retourna et sentit son sang se glacer.

Son Ange n'avait rien de celui qu'il connaissait. Son regard était dur, froid, sans émotion. A sa main, brillait de mille feux une flaming sword. L'originale. Celle qui avait marqué leur première discussion.

\- Mon Ange …

\- Il n'y a pas de mon Ange, le coupa Aziraphale d'un ton sec. La guerre est enclenchée et tu vas mourir, comme tous les autres démons. Car c'est bien tout ce que tu es … un Démon Crowley. Jamais je n'aurais dû te faire confiance.

Les paroles laissèrent Crowley sous le choc. Jamais Aziraphale ne l'avait de nouveau appelé de la sorte depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. L'Ange avait été clair là dessus....

_Je t'aime Crowley, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être. Tu es toi, tu es si important... Tellement plus qu'un titre. Tu n'es en rien démoniaque, tu es un être rempli de bonté. Oh Crowley... _

Crowley ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Aziraphale.

\- Je … Si c'est par rapport à notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte et je le regrette...

\- Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses.

Crowley sentit une vague de panique monter en lui. Que se passait-il ?

\- Aziraphale, voyons... nous avons parlé tant de fois de cette guerre, et avons tout fait pour l'éviter. Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Anges et Démons ne peuvent être amis ou amants. Ce fût une erreur. Gabriel m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Je suis un Ange, toi un Démon. Et mon camp va gagner contre le tien.

L'Ange venait de réciter d'une voix morne son discours. Gabriel, mais oui bien sûr ! Pensa Crowley. Il avait dû prendre par surprise Aziraphale et lui implanter de fausses idées dans le cerveau. Avant de tomber d'en haut, Crowley avait eu la possibilité de choisir entre Tomber ou se faire reconfigurer le cerveau de la part de Gabriel suite à ses questions. Il avait préféré choisir l'Enfer plutôt que de renier qui il était.

\- Reprends toi pensa t'il. Mets les enfants en sécurité, et occupe toi de trouver un moyen de faire revenir à la raison Aziraphale !

\- Chers petits, vous allez vite retrouver vos parents et oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer déclara t-il à haute voix, alors que dans un claquement de doigts, les enfants disparurent.

Aziraphale venait de s'approcher de lui. Il ne put malheureusement éviter que ce dernier ne le transpercer de son épée alors qu'il arrêtait le temps, afin de parler à son Ange plus tranquillement.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans le désert blanc, celui du commencement.

La douleur fut surprenante, coupante, et le fit fermer les yeux. Il n'avait que très peu de minutes pour faire revenir Aziraphale à la raison. Dès que le temps reprendrait, il disparaîtrait, tué par l'épée angélique.

Il sentit la douce main d'Aziraphale se poser sur sa joue. Elle semblait trembler. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux.

L'Ange le regardait horrifié.

\- Crowley … qu'est-ce … Pourquoi … ?

\- Aziraphale … Content de te revoir. Nous … arg … nous avons peu de temps. Gabriel t'a manipulé. La guerre est lancée sur terre. Les camps d'anges et de démons s'affrontent.... Oh je suis tellement désolé pour cet après-midi et notre dispute, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter...

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Malgré le temps suspendu, la douleur était bien présente et Crowley sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit.

\- Je tiens une flaming sword qui te transperce, et c'est toi qui t'excuse ?

La voix d'Aziraphale était brisée.

\- Oh Dear... oh Crowley... je

La panique commença à envahir l'Ange qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il arrivait.

\- Je... tu ne peux pas mourir Crowley tu m'entends... je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je …

\- Chuttt. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon Ange...

\- BIEN SÛR QUE SI CROWLEY C'EST MOI QUI TIENT L'EPEE QUI SE TROUVE AU TRAVERS DE TON CORPS...

Sa respiration se faisait difficile, le ton montait car Aziraphale laissait la colère prendre le pas sur la peur. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait arriver.

\- Pendant plus de 6000 ans j'ai prié pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien Crowley, j'ai prié pour que tu ne disparaisses pas de terre, j'ai prié pour que l'Enfer te laisse tranquille, j'ai prié pour que tu ne trouves jamais d'eau bénite en 1805, Crowley je ne peux pas te perdre … je … bien sûr que la dispute de cet après-midi est oubliée, jamais je n'ai souhaité ta mort, mon dieu non. Je t'aime Crowley, je t'aime depuis si longtemps...

Le discours d'Aziraphale remplit le cœur de Crowley d'un amour indescriptible. Mais il savait que le temps allait se relancer dans quelques minutes tout au plus.

\- Angel, merci pour tous ces moments vécus ensemble. Ce fût la plus belle vie que je pouvais rêver. Je veux que tu te battes et que tu les renvoies tous définitivement chez eux. Et une fois qu'ils auront disparus … Je veux que tu vives.

Crowley forca Aziraphale à le regarder, en attrapant délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Prends ce chien que tu souhaitais tant et que je t'ai refusé par peur stupide du chien de l'Enfer. Prends soin des plantes, voyage, découvre ces nouveaux restaurants que l'on avait prévu de visiter. Vis sans regrets.

Il déposa un dernier et tendre baiser sur le front d'Aziraphale, alors que le temps se remettait en route. La réalité se relança. Crowley s'effondra par terre, le ciel s'effaçant peu à peu sous ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri déchirant que lança Aziraphale, et tout devint noir.

…

…

\- CROWLEY REVEILLE TOI ! Oh Crowley, tu es réveillé !

Le Démon ouvrit les yeux, complètement déboussolé. Son corps était trempé de sueur et ses membres tremblaient de manière incontrôlée.

\- Tout va bien Crowley, je suis là... Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Tout était noir autour de lui, seule la voix d'Aziraphale et sa main sur son épaule lui confirmait qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Aziraphale ? Où suis-je ? Que ?

\- Oh Dear, laisse moi allumer un peu de lumière si cela ne te dérange pas.

Une petite lieur apparut au fond de leur chambre, baignant la pièce dans une confortable luminosité.

\- Voilà … Tout va bien ?

Le visage souriant de son ange rassura quelque peu Crowley. Tout allait bien. Par sûreté, il se tata les côtes, pour voir si la blessure était réelle, mais il s’avéra que non. Crowley était entier, il était vivant. Il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Aziraphale lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Crowley l’enlaça, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de son Ange.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve my Dear. Comme nous nous étions disputés hier soir, cela n'a pas dû aider. Tu hurlais mon nom, tu semblais si effrayé … tu as dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute si tu mourrais... Tu parlais d'enfants...

\- Ce n'est rien … C'est cette maudite peur qui remonte... J'ai rêvé que Gabriel et Hastur nous avaient retrouvés et que nous nous étions séparés à cause de notre dispute. Gabriel avait pris possession de ton cerveau, tu n'étais plus le même … tu réussissais à me tuer.

Crowley continuait de trembler, le rêve encore trop présent dans sa tête.

Aziraphale eut un petit mouvement de sursaut et se détacha quelque peu de Crowley, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Jamais cela n'arrivera tu m'entends, JAMAIS. Je tiens trop à toi, et j'espère que tu le sais.

Crowley eut un petit rire nerveux mais amusé. Oui, maintenant il le savait et peu importe la dispute, il n'aurait plus peur.

\- Oui mon Ange. De même pour toi, crois moi.

Un petit silence suivit ces belles paroles, Aziraphale caressant doucement la main de Crowley. Puis il proposa quelque chose à ce dernier :

\- Te laisserais-tu tenter par une tasse de chocolat chaud pour te remettre de ces émotions ?

Crowley hocha silencieusement de la tête et, alors qu'Aziraphale se levait pour aller préparer tout cela (car oui rien ne vaut un bon chocolat maison préparé sans miracle!), il le serra une nouvelle fois contre lui avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand l'Ange fut parti de la pièce, Crowley se surprit à regarder s'il ressentait la moindre onde de présence en provenance de l'Enfer ou du Paradis, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Tout allait bien, et leur histoire pouvait continuer paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est sur leur terrasse, observant un magnifique lever de soleil et dégustant un délicieux chocolat chaud, que Crowley se détendit complètement. Leur histoire, bien que vieille de plus de 6000 ans, ne faisait que commencer.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu ! :)


End file.
